


Augmented Attraction

by Wolf_of_the_icy_moon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_icy_moon
Summary: My mobian story of love and smut.
Kudos: 2





	Augmented Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> My mobian story  
> Special thanks to;  
> My Kitten of corrections  
> My Sultan of sausage  
> And my Bunny of beauty

It was dark in Chris' cell, he was locked against the wall where he had been for the last few years. Chris had been kidnapped when he was younger by Robotnik, but for some reason his robofication wouldn't work on Chris. So for years he was just imprisoned so that people couldn't find the reason for why he couldn't be roboified. However through all this time he wasn't always chained to the wall, this only happens when he tries to escape, which he had tried three days ago. His stomach growled before he heard the cell unlock but for some reason this weird lizard bot came in and set his food on the table before it turned and left. Then the shackles released Chris as he learned how to catch himself. Before he moved he scratch the wall adding another tally to his escape total, this one was fifty-three. 

He then casually strolled to the table and began to eat and contemplate his next escape. Then he remembered the earlier time during his imprisonment where a bunny bot would bring his food but she vanished without a trace almost a year and a half ago. She was a golden furred rabbit and had a thick lovely southern accent but she was not in control of herself, however she was the only reason why he stayed in his cell. But once she had vanished, he started his attempts at escape. He picked up his fork and began eating, savoring the food cause it was the first he had since his last escape. As he finished his meal he went to bed and that's when he heard a massive explosion.

Chris leaped from his bed as the forcefield that was holding his cell shut disappeared. He immediately bolted through the door and found the electric prod on the wall that was used to torture him as he tested it. The charge was full as he blitzed down the hallway away from where the ruckus was happening. As he was running he noticed the door to intelligence was open. He knew he would never have this kind of chance again as he noticed a pile of data pads and a whole bunch of charged batteries. He takes one of the blank pads and plugged it into the main computer as he downloaded all the locations of the bases on this continent and decided to download the data for the bunny bot, finding out she was captured and derobotisized, but he was a bit too smart as he licked her tracking chip to the data pad before he unplugged it and filled a satchel he found by one of the desks with all the spare batteries. He then snuck out the back of the compound and started heading from base to base, sneaking in and destroying the bases. Making a clear line towards knothole glade releasing hundreds of captured citizens. Stories had sprung up about a white cloud that was searching for something, anyone who had seen him never saw his face. All he would ask is where a specific person lived and left, taking no thanks or cheers. It took nearly a year for him to get within a week of walking distance.

Chris kneeled on a cliff overlooking a local base of Robotnik. It was the last one in the current info he had for the region as he snuck in taking out only a few guards since it was just a small scouting outpost. He easily got to the main computer and downloaded new data and checked on bunnie to make sure she was safe but her status had been changed to recaptured and her location was a nearby top security base. Chris grit his teeth but noticed the inventory for this outpost had a massive stockpile of Emp grenades and belongings to many of the citizens of the acorn kingdom along with names of each person it was taken from. He had even found a brooch from queen Alicia herself, which he pocketed alongside several of these important items to return to them. However, then his eyes found a small bag with a golden bracelet with Bunnie's name on it. He put it away in the pocket with the data pad before he headed out towards where she was being held. He walked with way more conviction then he had ever had before he was gonna see her again and hoped she would remember him.

Chris slowly approached the base from the south side where he saw there was only a single guard. As he snuck up to the barricade, he picked up a stone the size of a baseball and threw it up, hitting the guard on the head and sending him to the ground where chris moved fast and caught them so they didnt make a loud crash. As he slid them into the bushes, he made sure he was completely covered in brush. He slowly snuck into the base, making sure to keep a eye on the patrols as he searched for a computer. He found one in a smaller radio tower as he looked up a map, finding where bunnie was and to his dismay they had her in a top security cell. He took a good 15 mins to download and figure out the fastest way to get in and out. He spent hours walking through the halls, every turn leading to either a guard or some stupid useless room. Eventually he finds the prison but he had to find which cell had bunnie in it. He walked in, checking all the cells most of which were empty but then he looks around the corner towards a max security marked door.

As Chris opened the door he came face to face with a towering 10 foot 5 inch tall mecha bison with a battle axe. Right as Chris saw him, he darted past as due to his size he was slow. He saw Bunnie was in the corner of the cell crying. The bison took a massive swing of his axe, it smashing down beside Chris and barely missing him as he was running. Chris slid and whipped out the electric prod and stood his ground. The bison takes another swing, Chris ducking and jabbing the prod into a weak point at the elbow causing it to roar in pain. As this happened, he does another swing with his fist as Chris dodged but got hit with some rocks from the impact with the ground causing him to wince. He then jams the prod into the exposed wrist hydraulics, puncturing a cable it spurting hydraulic fluid as he lost use of his hand. This caused the bison to do some crazy swings, chris jumping back repeatedly but as he hit bunnies cage smashing a hole in the wall and sending a bunch of shrapnel everywhere as some even hit Chris, some of the shards piercing his skin. As the bison's axe got stuck in some rebar in the concrete wall. Chris saw the main power box on his back, he immediately climbed onto its back and crammed the prod right into the box so hard that the handle got stuck on max voltage as the bison collapsed and convulsed. As Chris climbed down and into Bunnie's cage as he scooped her up. "You alright" Chris gaze over Bunnie as her lovely golden fur was now visible it being almost a angelic hue as she spoke in that lovely southern drawl Chris remembered. "Sorry shugah, I can't walk" Chris smiles as he carries her out of the cell and compound through hole the bison had made. "It's no trouble Bunnie" she looked shocked from him knowing her name as they talked and walked back to knothole but as soon as he walked into the village he turned and fell flat on the ground from blood loss making sure Bunnie didn't hit the ground as he passed out.

Spacer.

Chris was unconscious for almost two full days, opening his eyes groggily. "Ughh what happened?" he felt immense pain as he noticed a small bunny scurry out of the room before he tried to sit up. Before he could get into a sitting position, he was met by bunnie, the little bunny from before and a gorgeous older version of the little bunny. "Nu uh uh you lay back down mister. Can't go having a hero go injuring himself more" she spoke in an authoritative but very motherly tone as the small bunny giggled, Bunnie was nodding as she was wearing a few bandages but nothing bigger. "Thank you, I am just glad I was able to save her." He smiled before he was slapped hard by the motherly bun. "YOU SCARED BUNNIE HALF TO DEATH." Chris was kinda shocked at this as his white cheek fur was now slightly pink. "I am sorry Bunnie..." She was shocked by the slap Chris received. "It's ok shugah, I was more worried about my strong hero." She lets out a southern style giggle. "Oh! There's something of yours I found" Chris looks and finds his satchel on the table next to him. He fished around in the secret pocket and pulled out the bracelet that he had found and at the sight of it, Bunnie's eyes filled with a flood of tears as Chris gently put it on her wrist. "But where did you find it?" She asked nearly sobbing at this point as she hugs him causing him to wince as he hugs her back. "I found it while raiding one of Robotnik's secret bases." The motherly bun had to pry her off of Chris at this point cause she was putting pressure on his stitches. Bunnie looked at the motherly bun. "Vanilla, may i stay and help take care of him?" She said with her mascara was now all streaked. The motherly bun, which Chris now knew as vanilla, looked at the little bun. "Creamy sweetheart, would you mind going and getting this young man something to eat?" With a cute little curtsie and a nod. "Yes mommy, right away" She scurried off as Vanilla, and Bunnie revealed everything that happened since his escape.

The two bunnies were looking shocked as Chris went to sit up and the both pushed him back down. "You're not leaving here shugah until your 100% better, even if i have to hogtie you to the bed." Vanilla's jaw dropped as bunnie realised what she had said, her face goes scarlett and without missing a beat Chris chimed in "Only if you let me take you to dinner first." Vanilla's head snapped towards Chris as Cream just came back with a table tray for him, coming over and setting it up while smiling at him and just like her mother she was a natural cook. As Chris enjoyed the meal, giving Cream a soft pet on her head. "Thank you sweetie it was delicious" as Chris was talking to Cream,Vanilla asked bunnie to leave so she could change Chris' bandages. She left reluctantly heading to see tails to get her legs checked out as she still couldn't walk. She wheeled out of the clinic and went to tails workshop. "Tails shugah you in here." He smiled and slid out from under his biplane. "Right here aunt bunnie." He sits up and his jaw hits the floor "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" Bunnie looked down and spoke. "Robotnik broke the switch for my legs and I can't walk." Tails rushed over and helped her onto a nearby bench having her lay down as he examined her circuts and parts. After a while he sighed looking defeated. "Unless I can get the schematic to remake this board and the knee servos, I won't be able to fix it." She knew it was serious as she sat up softly, petting his head. "It's alright shugah, it's not your fault." She slid back into her chair and wheeled back over to the clinic and talked to Vanilla. Chris listening intently through the walls to hear everything about her legs. Chris heard everything and dug through his bag pulling out the tablet and checking the parts she needed and where replacements were only one very far away base had the parts. Chris noticed that it was a very old part and that there were three upgrades that would also work. He looked at the door and then snuck out the door with his bag and clothes. "Don't worry bunnie you will walk again, I will make sure of it."

Chris trudged through the woods, gathering berries along the way for food while following the map on his tablet. It took three long days, Chris was decently in pain as he hadn't been able to change his wrapping. But Chris powered on as he arrived at a small storage base where only a single guard stood since it was just basically a parts bunker. Chris snuck up on the guard but a branch of thorns in the bushes scraped his bandages causing him alot of pain. The guard heard his growl of pain so Chris grabbed a nearby stone and just leaped at the robot. After an aggressive tussle Chris had a black eye and his arm may have been fractured. He walked into the storage and spent two straight hours looking for the parts, loading them into his bag as he took enough to last her the rest of her life. He also found a small pile of medical supplies as he sat and changed his bandage with a smile of pride but sadly this supply was meager as it didn't have antiseptic or antibiotics. However it did have some minor painkillers so Chris rested for a few minutes before starting to head back. As he arrived back at knothole his wounds were infected as he stumbled into town everyone was freaking out, helping Chris to the clinic as Vanilla came in and screamed at Chris. But before she could get too far in Chris cut her off. "Tell Tails I got the parts." Chris then passed out on the bed as Vanilla looked shocked as she went into his bag and found the parts for Bunnie and enough spares for a long time. This caused her to smile as she set them on the table before cleaning and changing Chris' wounds and placing an icepack on his swollen eye and splint on his arm saying softly. "Seems like someone has an admirer." She let out a soft giggle before leaving Chris to rest.

Chris awoke almost fifteen hours later to a room of people, Bunnie sitting in a chair beside his bed as he looked up to see a blue & a pink hedgehog, a chipmunk in a jean vest, a yellow fox with goggles, Cream, Vanilla, and a red echidna all talking together as he groggily spoke. "What's going on?" Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to him causing his eyes to bulge a bit as there was a slight pause before Chris was overwhelmed with praises and thank yous. His cheek fur was pink as he was blushing as his hand was shaken by the blue hedgehog. "Thanks for helping Bunnie, only a brave idiot would have gone and done something so awesome." He said as Chris lightly chuckled as the pink hedgehog gently elbowed the blue one in the ribs. "Sonic, be polite. He risked his life to get those parts for Bunnie. But thank you mister...?" She spoke sweetly as she turned and shook his hand as well. "The name is Chris, miss...?" Chris threw her little asking tone back, causing her to smirk. "My name is Amy Rose and let me introduce you to the rest of the group." She pointed at each one telling him their names as each one waved at him as she ended on Sally and Chris' jaw dropped as he slid out of bed to kneel. Everyone looked shocked as Sally's face was now scarlett. "My lady princess acorn, tis a great pleasure to see you come out for a meager man such as me." The room went silent making Sally super embarrassed as everyone giggled and chuckled. Chris then looked up kinda confused before Bunnie helped him back up. "No need for that shugah, sal's not for all that royalty stuff." Chris was beyond embarrassed now as he returned to his bed with a wince. Then everyone asked how he knew where to get parts for Bunnie as they all sat down as Chris re-explained how he was imprisoned and Bunnie was his caretaker while she was under Robotnik's control. Then he pulled out the tablet and showed that he downloaded everything he could about her and the tracking code before explaining he linked the code to the tablet before wiping it from his system. Then he explained how he went base to base gathering information and destroying what he could. At this Sally's jaw drops before she spoke. "You're the one who destroyed dozens of bases and rescued all those people!?" Everyone's sight whipped to Chris as they knew about all of the hundreds of people that had returned to the kingdom recently. Chris looked a little proud as he grinned. "Guilty as charged ma'am." He smiled as he dug around his bag and pulled out a something wrapped in a handkerchief. "Also i believe this belongs to your family." He unveiled the brooch, it being encrusted in jewels as Sally's eyes looked like they were about to catapult out of her head. "Where did you get that? It was lost years ago." As she picked it up gently smiling. "One of Robotnik's treasure hoards, it's where i found Bunnie's mother's bracelet." He sat back as everyone seemed even more shocked as to why this one wolf would go through all this trouble for a single bunny and her friends. After some more festivity, mostly everyone left only Tails and Bunnie remained behind as Chris went over all of Bunnie's schematics while giving him copies so if anything arose he could replace the parts before he left, leaving Bunnie and Chris alone. Bunnie sat on the side of his bed beside him, making his heart beat a bit faster his face burned as she moved closer to him. "Shugah, I wanted to thank you for being my knight in shining armour and hero." Before Chris could speak, she had cupped his cheeks and pressed a firm deep kiss. Chris melted faster than butter in a scalding skillet as his good arm slid up her back and kissed her back with a passion that Bunnie had never felt before causing her to press into him. Their tongues dance for almost four straight minutes before they broke the kiss to breathe as a strand of saliva connected their lips. "Bunnie I-" Before he could finish she shushed him and nodded. "I know shugah, I feel the same but you must rest." As she got up her hand slid down his leg making him murr as she deliberately swayed her hips as she left Chris was laying down, looking up at the ceiling as he covered his face with his pillow and screamed. "Yeeeehhhhaaaawww!!!!" Bunnie heard this and blushed as she headed home.

A few days later, Chris had his first date with Bunnie. It may not have been nothing crazy, just a simple dinner together in his clinic room consisting of various southern favorites like corn bread, chili, and some deliciously crispy fried chicken. However alll of it was made by Bunnie which told Chris that she knew how to cook extremely well as she hand fed him since he still couldn't use his main arm. He swallowed every bite and loved that she went through the trouble for him. He was being a gentleman the whole time as he noticed a crumb on her cheek before he reached up and gently plucked the crumb off her, with her giggling. Once the meal was over, Bunnie got into his clinic bed and cuddled up to Chris as they talked about various topics and about what they would like in the future. Chris told her how he wanted to build his own house have a few kids and have a lovely angelic wife to take care of. Bunnie giggled about the last part and playfully slapped his good arm. She thought the kids idea was great and he seemed like the perfect guy. He was kind, brave, and strong. They spent a full five hours just talking and learning everything about each other. Then Vanilla walks in with a soft giggle. "Well, looks like you kids are getting along well." This caused them both to blush but Chris slid his arm around her and pulled her close, giving her a little nuzzle making both Bunnie and Vanilla blush. "With an angel like this who wouldn't get along?" Bunnie playfully swats him again. "You're just full of honey you overly sweet man." She smirked and snuggled in as Vanilla left the room after checking his bandages.

They continue to talk into the late hours of the night, both of them ended up asleep together on his hospital bed with bunnie nuzzled up under Chris' chin and his arm around her protectively. She was the first to wake as she adjusted to get more comfortable as her thigh went over his legs. That's when she felt it as her eyes opened rather wide. She looked down at his bulge, it being rather large and she was slightly concerned so she hit the call button for vanilla to come. She softly talked to Vanilla about Chris as she just giggled and said. "No, it's not infected or injured Bunnie, he is just huge." Bunnie blushed as she thought about it and thanked her before she continued to cuddle with him as she hatched a plan for her man since she promised her family not to breed till after marriage. Before Chris woke up, she snuck out leaving a note saying she had to go get a tune up from tails today. Once there she explains the plan to Tails making him turn scarlett. "You want to what?!?!" She smirked at his bashfulness "I wanted to make my shugah wolf a special toy so he can release his pent up lust while i still remain pure until marriage." Tails yellow fur was now a dark orange from the blush as he thought. "I will think of something, might take a while though Bunnie." She nods as she goes back and checks on chris as he was now allowed outside and sat under the apple tree beside the clinic.

He looked up with a smile, watching her walk towards him as her hips swayed and her fur gleamed brighter than the purest gold as he was slightly awestruck. As he noticed he was staring, he blushed while lowering his head and back to his drawings. "Hey shugah pup" she spoke sweetly as chris blushed at the new nickname. "Just designing a house angel bunny." Chris said this without thinking and when he noticed his white fur was now cherry red. As Bunnie heard what he said she couldn't help giggling like a schoolgirl as she sat next to him, checking his drawings shocked at how detailed they were. "This house is gonna be amazing hon." She smiled as Chris smirked, he reached behind the pile pulling out a envelope handing it to her with a red face and a grin. "This is a little something for you, Vanilla, and Cream." He finished a room as Bunnie opened the envelope and her eyes went wider than bay window. Inside the envelope was three week long royal spa passes that normally would only be given to the royal family. She let out a massive squeal and tackled Chris kissing him so deeply that Amy who was passing by gasped. But Bunnie didn't care, she kept the kiss going till Chris melted. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him as their tongues danced together as soft moans and gasps being heard as Amy hid and watched the sight as the two had enough passion to make even a whore blush and crave that level of attention. After a full fifteen minutes of aggressive kissing, they panted. She rolled to his side snuggling with him as she whispered. "You better be ready when we get back cause your getting a gift to." She winked as she got up and headed off to see Vanilla, leaving him with a monstrous raging hard on as he decided to head back to his room to sleep it off.

Chris behaved himself as he laid down to sleep but his mind was racing with his thoughts that were filled with Bunnie. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as the clinic was silent but since he couldn't sleep he went out checking the area to build his home. It was not pitch black as the full moon graced the land in a glorious glow. As Chris checked tree after tree, he found one with a massive den like space under it, the trees roots having lifted it off the ground with years of age. Chris went and checked the ground under the tree and the roots. It was perfectly firm meaning the tree was fully grown as he sat there, sizing up the place. He decided that this would be where he would build his house. He tied his handkerchief around a small branch which was bright blue. He headed back to the clinic and laid down, now exhausted as he almost instantly passed out.


End file.
